


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 10

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 10

Waxay dabaqa sare orday , soo socda raadkiisa masaafada socodka Loras . Loras ! Jaime Lannister'm for !

Loras joojiyey xoogaa tallaabooyin isaga kor ku xusan , iyo isaga hanjabeen seeftiisa .  
Deganaan , waxaan u malaynayaa in aan halkan ku for isku tahay . Ma doonaysaa in laga takhaluso , gacankudhiiglaha of Renly ? Waxaan u malaynayaa in aynu nahay saddex .  
Killer - saxo Ser Loras . Jaime rumaysan kari back to this socoto . Ahaanshaha ... hadashay Brienne ... aad sheeganaysay inaad rumaysan yahay ...  
Baxay kale oo aan la hadlay Stannis , sida oo kale ha u lahaa ciidamada aan ka garab dagaalamaan ? Waana uu diidey wax ka dhanka ah walaalkiis qabanayaan .  
Sidoo kale la aaminsan yahay in ay Brienne , Ser , haddii aad aaminsan tahay wax kasta oo aan odhan ...

Waad saxan tahay . Waxa aan aaminsanaa , iyo inay khalad tahay in sidaas la sameeyo ayaan ahaa . Yaa dilay Renly , hooskii a dahsoon ama eey dhedig calyo ah ? Waxay u egtahay more la rumaysan karo sheeko labaad .

Jaime cadhooday , oo waxba ma ay haysan waqti for this , sida Brienne la dirireen, oo aan xataa kabaha . Wuxuu guerrilla isaga at xoog oo dhan ayuu kari waayeen , isagoo ka faa'iidaysanaya in aan Loras diyaariyey . Iyada oo dharbaaxo ku , seef ku dhacay jaranjarada .

Salaam , waxaan siin up! Ka bax ! - Jaime ayaa isaga iska riixay in ay qaataan tallaabo . Aan xitaa ka fikiraynin aan samaynayo ma waxay ahayd mid aad u caqli badan oo ay halkaas ka baxaan isaga , laakiin arrinta ku jiray oo dhan si aad u hesho ilaa in muddo .  
Loras ku dhuftay dhagax dabacsan ee talaabo oo isaga ku dhuftey in madaxa u leh , isaga jeexday jaranjaradii laad ah .

Jaime ma heli karin ilaa , Miyaad kari kaliya mudane ee ku haboon dhagax ee Feedhay ilaa jaranjarada .


End file.
